onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shandia
|image= |Kanji=シャンディア |Romaji=''Shandia'' |Meaning=Shandian Civilian |English=Shandians (Viz); Loftrians (Edited dub); Shandorians (Uncut dub) |homeland=Jaya Island |Features=Winged back |Price=N/A |FAppearance=Chapter 221; Episode 145 }} The Shandians (Shandorians in the uncut dub) are a tribe of people playing a major role in the Skypiea Arc. Appearance Their dress generally resembles dress of Native Americans and their skin is often decorated with tattoos that cover large areas of their bodies (leading the Straw Hats to constantly refer to them as "gorillas"). Their wings are similar to that of the Skypieans in the shape and upward direction, however they tend to have several more feathers, which are longer and have a more defined shape than the Skypieans'. Inter-species relationships Their people at first trusted no one, and Calgara would fight off anyone attempting to land on their island. However after Noland they made exceptions and decided Noland and his men could return. When they were shot into the sky, they soon found themselves as enemies to the Skypieans and entered their deadiest conflict for centuries for their homeland, a war they initially lost. They became distrusting after this it seems and certain members would even attack those from the Blue seas who attempted to reach the sky islands. They were indifferent to the Bilkans as they focused primary on Enel and his priests and after their defeat turned to repairing the damage their war with the Skypieans had caused. Strength The Shandians are a very dedicated race, whose worship and determination has held their people through the toughest of times. They are skillful warriors who often fight fiercely and are loyal to their tribe. Though 400 years passed, they never lost sight of their goal to retrieve their homeland from the Skypieans and continued fighting even when it was hopeless. Of the Shandians featured, only Aisa displayed any signs of Mantra. The priest that died in front of Calgara spoke of "hearing the voice of God", however as he was about to die he may have been in a delusional state at the time. Another priest also briefly mentions after Jaya dies, that he cannot hear the voice of God. Beliefs Originally, the Shandians believed largely in ancestor worship. A large part of their religion centers around a golden bell in the city of Shandora . By ringing it, the spirits of their ancestors can follow its sound back to their island and live in a species of white trees that lives there. In addition to this, they also once worshiped many gods, some of which being a race of giant snakes that inhabited Jaya.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 287 and Episode 187, Examples of God worship. Human sacrifice was once practiced, they believed sacrificing their people to their god, a giant snake called Kashigami, would cure diseases as well as lift many other Omens. They also worshiped Jaya, Kashigami's daughter. However, they stopped their more traditional beliefs, such as sacrifice, and belief in gods, after Montblanc Noland cured their village of disease. Since then, the Shandians have only worshiped their ancestors, most notably Calgara. When they were sent into the sky, they were angry at the Skypiea leader for saying "I am God" because of this and immediately dismissed his status. They, like the Skypieans see no value in gold, despite having initally a whole city of gold, since to them Vearth is far more valuable. History Leaving Behind Friends The Shandians were once called the Shandorians. They lived on the Moon along with the fellow moon races, the Bilkans and Skypieans. The three races had also built a robotic race called the Spaceys. However, when resources on the moon wore out, the three races had to leave the Spaceys behind as they headed for Earth. The Great War While the Bilkans and Skypieans settle in the Sky Islands, the Shandorians made it as far as the Blue Sea. They settled on the island of Jaya. They used to be one of the more powerful societies on the Grand Line, but their city of Shandora was attacked during the Void Century by the future World Government because it contained a Poneglyph. Their kingdom fell and only a small tribe was left. Though the Shandorians disappeared, they would leave to their descendants, the Shandians, a legacy which included the ruins of the golden city of Shandora and the Bell of Shandora, which was also one of the two Poneglyphs of Shandora, containing the details of Poseidon which they had guarded with their lives. Noland Since then, the tribe has made it their duty to guard Shandora, the Golden Bell, and the other Poneglyph, killing all intruders. However, four-hundred years after the destruction of Shandora (and four-hundred years before the present timeline), the tribe caught an epidemic that was slowly killing off their people. In hopes of saving the tribe and on the words of a dying priest, the Shandian warrior Calgara attempted to sacrifice his daughter Mousse to their god, Kashigami. However, Montblanc Noland, an explorer from Lvneel, saved Mousse and killed Kashigami, causing immediate outrage.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 287 and Episode 187, A dying elder tells his living people that their only hope is to sacrifice their most beautiful woman. Despite his rejection, Noland managed to convince Calgara that he had the cure to the disease. Convinced, Calgara killed Jaya, Kashigami's daughter. Noland then cured the diseased in the village. However, when the Shandians found out Noland had cut down the trees that housed their ancestors, they chased Noland's crew away from the island. However, they later found out that the trees were the cause of the disease and forgave Noland. They then rang their Golden Bell every day to lead Noland back to the island one day. Entering the Sky Five years later. due to the Knock-Up Stream, a large part of the island, including the area where everyone lived, was sent flying into the sky, landing in the White-White Sea. Jaya fell onto the top of a Giant Beanstalk, which came right under the Golden Bell, causing it to ring. Hearing the bell, the Skypieans invaded the island because soil was considered holy. The land was taken over by the Skypieans, who called it Upper Yard, forcing the Shandians out. Since then, the Shandians and the Skypieans have been in constant warfare over control of Upper Yard. The Rise of Enel 394 years into the war, Enel destroyed his homeland of Bilka, and took over Upper Yard and the nearby Angel Island (Skypiea). Enel dethroned the current God, Gan Fall, and took over Skypeia. The Shandians continued to resist God's Warriors, but never invaded Upper Yard. The End of the 400 Year war However, when the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Priest Satori, the Shandians took the chance to invade Upper Yard. Wiper managed to defeat priest Shura, with the Straw Hats defeating Gedatsu and Ohm. Enel attempted to use Raigo to destroy Upper Yard, but Monkey D. Luffy defeated him and rang the Golden Bell, which ended the war. After the Skypiean/Shandian war came to a close with the ringing of the Golden Bell of Shandora. Both sides stood and wondered if the war really was over.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, the ringing of the bell ends the war. Later they are seen together celebrating with Nola and the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, everyone celebrating. After things had settled Gan Fall and the priest of the Shandians discussed who should lead the united people. Gan Fall reluctantly became the God of Skypiea again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 302 and Episode 195, Gan Fall returns as God of Skypiea. Known Shandians Translation and Dub Issues In Chinese, "Shandian" means "Lightning". Trivia *The ancient drawing depicts the 3 races of the sky. However, the drawings also appear to depict a group of people working together towards one goal. With this noted at some point the Shandorians, Skypieans and Bilkans may have even been one and the same race (more believable since the Skypieans and Shandians wings are almost identical). Regardless of whether or not they were the same people, to date the history of them separating (or maybe just losing contact with each other) has not been mentioned in the storyline. In fact the only mentioning of a link to the three races past appears to be the Bilkan's folklore about the Fairy Vearth *The English FUNimation dub name for the Shandians is "Shandorian". *The portrayal of the Shandians is similar to the same portrayal of native Amercian Indians. Likewise their story of their homeland being taken from them is likened to the historic significance of white settlers taking land from the native American Indians. References Site Poll Site Navigation de:Shandia Category:Shandians Category:Skymen Category:Races